Time Lapse (JINSEOB)
by tryss
Summary: That's how all break-ups are, it's about erasing all. But when I try to forget, tears well up. Yuehua! Ahn Hyungseob. Wanna One!Park Woojin. JINSEOB. DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA SAMBIL MENDENGARKAN 'TAEYEON - TIME LAPSE'.


**TIME LAPSE**

 **2017 (c) tryss**

 **.**

 **Ahn Hyungseob X (Park Woojin)**

 **JINSEOB**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Italic : FLASHBACK.**

 **Normal : NOW.**

* * *

 _ **The seasons are still the same**_

 _ **Though many have passed**_

 _ **Now it's time that I got used to being without you**_

* * *

"Sedang apa?" Hyungseob menoleh ke seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya. Dua hari ini cafe tempat bekerja Hyungseob jarang kedatangan pelanggan. Sedang ada pembangunan jalan, sehingga kawasan ini berubah sedikit sepi.

Hyungseob mengulas senyum tipis,"Hanya bosan." Kemudian kembali mengalihkan matanya ke daun-daun maple yang mulai gugur di depan cafe.

Aroma kopi dan kehangatan cafe mengenyahkan rasa kekosongan Hyungseob sejenak, menyerapi bagaimana aroma seadiktif ini bisa berasal dari kopi yang pahit.

"Aku akan mengganti lagunya, tidak apa kan?"

Hyungseob kembali menoleh,"Kupikir tidak apa-apa."

(Playing Now : _**Taeyeon - Time Lapse**_ )

Kemudian Hyungseob terpaku di posisinya, tidak lagi terfokus pada aroma kopi ataupun daun maple yang berguguran. Tubuhnya bereaksi dengan cepat. Setiap nada, setiap lirik yang didengarnya kembali membawa segerombol kenangannya muncul ke permukaan.

Hyungseob sebenarnya tidak pernah lupa.

:—:—:

 _"Sarapan dulu, Ahn Hyungseob!"_

 _"Di sekolah saja, Bu!" Kemudian yang dipanggil sudah berlari keluar rumah, menenteng tas sekolahnya di bahu sebelah, tidak peduli sepatunya belum terpakai dengan benar._

 _Didepan sana, sudah ada anak laki-laki lain yang siap mengayuh sepeda bututnya,"Cepat, kita telat!"_

 _Tepat saat Hyungseob mendaratkan dirinya di boncengan belakang, sepeda segera melaju. Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan mereka nanti, yang jelas tidak telat adalah tujuan utama mereka pagi ini._

* * *

 _ **But still, when I think of your name**_

 _ **Tears well up and when I close my eyes**_

 _ **I see you and even though everything changed**_

 _ **You're always at the same place, looking the same**_

 _ **Making me cry**_

* * *

KLING!

Hyungseob kembali ke balik meja kasir ketika seorang gadis masuk kedalam cafe. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna seperti daun maple yang sedang jatuh, pipinya tirus, bibirnya semerah darah dan kulitnya sepucat salju.

Hyungseob menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum ramah,"Selamat datang di Cafe Ooz, silahkan memesan."

Si gadis mendongak setelah mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas."Aku pesan—Hyungseobie _oppa_?!"

Keduanya sama-sama kaget.

"Aku Park Yeowon, ingat?" Gadis yang mengaku bernama Yeowon itu tersenyum lebar.

Keadaan yang jauh berkebalikan dari Hyungseob. Pupil matanya bergetar, tidak menyangka akan bertemu sosok ini di tempat kerjanya. Sambil menahan air matanya yang berusaha menyeruak keluar, Hyungseob menjawab,"Aku ingat."

Si Gadis tertawa pelan,"Kalau ingat aku, pasti ingat Park Woojin, Ujin _ie oppa_."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hyungseob mengulang jawabannya,"Ya, aku juga ingat."

Nama itu. Getaran ini. Hyungseob berusaha untuk lupa, tapi kenapa setiap berusaha melupakan, rasanya perih sekali?

Kenapa pahit sekali?

Kenapa Hyungseob tidak mampu?

:—:—:

 _"Park Woojin! Ahn Hyungseob! Kalian datang telat lagi?!"_

 _Kembali berdiri di barisan terdepan segerombolan anak-anak telat tentu bukan hal yang baik. Apalagi penampilan keduanya sudah seperti berandalan tidak niat sekolah. Rambut acak-acakan, baju yang tidak rapi, serta atribut yang tidak lengkap. Beruntung keduanya membawa buku pelajaran lengkap._

 _Guru yang ada dihadapan mereka memijat dahi pelan, sudah terlalu putus asa menghadapi tingkah keduanya._

 _"Sudah, bersihkan toilet sana. Kalau kalian telat lagi, kalian harus sekolah ditunggui orang tua."_

 _Keduanya hanya mengangguk semangat, mana peduli dengan ancaman seperti itu. Pada akhirnya mereka juga akan tetap membersihkan toilet lagi. Toh, mereka itu juga tidak bodoh-bodoh sekali di pelajaran, jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan._

 _Sambil menggosok washtafel yang pinggirannya sudah kuning, Hyungseob melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Woojin,"Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?"_

 _Woojin yang ada didalam bilik toilet menjawab,"Sampai kita bosan dan tidak saling mencintai lagi." Ujar Woojin sambil terkekeh._

 _Memang hanya sebuah jawaban penuh canda, tapi tidak tahukan Woojin kalau Hyungseob berubah ketakutan sepanjang hari dan seterusnya?_

* * *

 _ **That's how all break-ups are**_

 _ **It's about erasing all**_

 _ **The happy memories of being together**_

 _ **But when I try to forget**_

 _ **Tears well up**_

* * *

"Semenjak orang dikomplek kita mulai pindah ke kota, kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah juga. Tapi keluarga kami pindah buru-buru jadi aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada _oppa_."

Hyungseob hanya terduduk tegak dihadapan Yeowon, menyikapi ceritanya dengan sebuah balasan pendek. Gadis ini dulunya hanya bocah, tidak memakai make-up, tidak mewarnai rambutnya. Tapi Yeowon tetap Yeowon, dia selalu cantik.

Park Yeowon yang _tidak mengerti_ apapun.

Park Yeowon yang akan merengek dibelikan es krim saat dia datang ke rumah Woojin sudah tidak ada.

 _Park Woojin, ya?_ Batin Hyungseob bertanya bingung.

Sudah berapa tahun terlewati sampai Yeowon terlihat dewasa seperti ini. Tiga? Empat? Ya, sepertinya empat. Empat tahun merasa kehilangan, merasakan kekosongan dan Hyungseob masih bertahan di tempat yang sama, menggenggam harapan yang sama.

"Apa _kabar_ Park Woojin?"

Yeowon sempat membeku, namun kembali tersenyum lebar,"Hyungseob _ie oppa_ pasti _merindukan_ nya, kan?"

Sekarang, Yeowon sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti cerita antara Hyungseob dan Woojin.

:—:—:

 _"Sampai disini saja, ya?" Sore itu keduanya sedang berjalan-jalan memutari komplek dengan sepeda butut Woojin._

 _Hyungseob yang duduk di boncengan belakang menyahut dengan nada bingung,"Apanya yang sampai disini?" Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Woojin, menyerapi kehangatan yang ada._

 _"Jalan-jalannya. Ayo putar balik." Ajakan Woojin hanya dibalas anggukan yang menggesek punggungnya._

 _Diam tak berujung telah membuang waktu yang tersisa. Sampai Woojin menarik tuas rem sepedanya dan berhenti di depan pagar rumah Hyungseob._

 _Hyungseob turun dari boncengan, menghadap Woojin yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangannya,"Kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung._

 _"Sampai disini saja, ya?"_

 _Mata Hyungseob berkaca-kaca,"Apanya yang sampai disini?"_

 _Ada hening yang cukup lama. Keduanya menunduk, memperhatikan sepasang tangan yang bertautan erat._

 _"Kita."_

* * *

 _ **That's how love is**_

 _ **The start and end are always so different**_

 _ **That's how all break-ups are**_

 _ **A deeper love comes and makes you cry**_

* * *

Jatah kerjanya sudah habis pukul tiga sore dan Hyungseob sudah bisa pulang, namun bukannya melangkah ke rumahnya sekarang, dia malah membiarkan kakinya _pulang_ ke _rumah kenangan_ nya. Tempatnya berada di pinggiran kota, dimana masih banyak toko kelontong, tangga batu, tempelan kertas random serta dinding penuh gambar dan tulisan berwarna.

Tidak jauh dari perempatan jalan, ada sebuah rumah berpagar hijau yang dirambati tanaman sulur. Hyungseob mendorong pagarnya setelah yakin rumah itu tidak dihuni. Melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dibimbing oleh cahaya sore, Hyungseob memaksakan diri untuk menyalakan saklar lampu yang ternyata masih berfungsi.

Kamar yang dihuninya masih saja berbentuk sama. Kasurnya masih di tempat, meja belajarnya, lemarinya. Kemudian satu figura diatas meja menarik perhatiannya. Hyungseob meraih figura itu, membersihkan permukaannya hingga foto yang terpasang disana terlihat jelas.

Hyungseob dan Woojin ada didalam foto itu. Berdua. Saling merangkul dan tersenyum lebar. _Saling mencintai._

Ada satuhal yang belum terungkap. Satu hal yang harus diperjelas.

Karena sampai sekarang pun, Hyungseob yakin mereka masih saling mencintai. Merasa cukup puas, Hyungseob melangkah keluar dari kamarnya setelah mematikan lampu. Figura itu, sudah kosong, fotonya sudah berpindah ke tas Hyungseob.

Untuk sekali lagi, Hyungseob melihat bagaimana rumah lamanya berdiri kokoh. Hyungseob diserang ribuan bentuk perasaan, matanya memanas dan akhirnya menangis deras.

Park Woojin sudah tidak _disini_ lagi. Tidak juga _dimana_ pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

Untuk selaan aja, soalnya setelah dengerin lagunya Taeyeon - Time Lapse, tiba-tiba nangis sendiri gitu. Apalagi abis baca lirik translatenya. Btw di Youtube juga ada video OPV Jinseob yang judulnya Time Lapse dengan lagu yang sama juga. Dijamin bikin baper.


End file.
